It is well known that there is an infinite number of kitchen recipes in which, for the best results, it is necessary to stir the product slowly while it is being cooked.
This task of stirring is very wearisome for the cook, and can even be very tiring in the case of products of a certain density, or which must be stirred relatively quickly.
The obvious solution to this problem would consist of using a duly mechanized stirrer which would turn at the correct speed and have blades to stir the product.
However, this apparently very easy solution faces practical problems deriving from the inevitable fact that in any kitchen there is a large number of vessels of different sizes which must also be used specifically at certain times, precisely because of their size, because of the amount or the nature of the product being prepared.
Therefore, it would be necessary to have a different stirrer for each size of kitchen vessel, thus implying a practical complexity which would make this solution completely non-viable.
Other solutions have been proposed by the Patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,425 and U.S. 4,184,779 but these patents offered a lot of difficulties in the manufacture that have been solved by the present invention.